Corruption and Possession
by Djmizhar
Summary: Lonnie has been constantly being getting visions of Fenton harming her... but she knows its not him. This will talk about the Negeverse AU. Two Characters will be possessed and the other will be getting corrupted. Who will save the day?
1. First Warning

It's was a stormy night in Duckberg and Lonnie was walking around The Money Bin, but something was wrong or that's what Lonnie felt. She got a distressed call from someone, she might have thought it was a worker here or it could just be a prank from one of Scrooge's nephews. Lonnie checks on all the floors and all the rooms. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But then she got to Scrooge's office, everything was on the floor like someone was putting up a fight she also noticed that the painting of Scrooge looked different. She closed her eyes as she opened them again but it didn't change then she did it again as it looks normal again. Then Lonnie finally noticed a fountain, she never once saw a fountain in his office before so she decided to check it out. She looked around trying to figure out what was going on. As she got to the edge of the fountain, she just saw her reflection then she felt someone behind her as when she turned her head to look around the room but it's was empty then she looked back at the water. Then out of nowhere a pair of hands grab Lonnie as it dragged her into the water, Lonnie was started to panic as she tried to get out of the fountain, then she was trying to fight back but also getting water in her lungs as she turned to face the person who was trying to drown her and it was Fenton but it wasn't the Fenton she knew, this Fenton looked evil and sinister. Then Fenton's eye turned green before he turned into a snake as he went into Lonnie's mouth. Lonnie woke up gagging and gasping for air, she noticed it was just a nightmare. She looked around the room then to the side and sees Gyro next her on the bed.

"Oh right Gyro... I live with him now," Lonnie said as she gets out of bed and walks to the window. "What the hell was that... and why was Fenton..." Lonnie turned to noticed that Gyro sat up as he looked at Lonnie.

"Hey sweet bird, what's wrong, did something happened," Gyro asked with a worried look but also with sleepiness to how he sounded.

"It's nothing Gy, it's just my stupid nightmare again... they are coming back again and honestly this one made me feel sick to my stomach," Lonnie said looking at the window as Lonnie was rubbing her head. As Gyro got up to comfort his fiancé.

"You want to talk about it? Maybe I could help you out and you can tell me anything, I'm here for you... hey, you know in only a few more months when you become Mrs. Gearloose," he said as is got a giggle out of Lonnie as she looked at her ring.

"I know, and I can't wait for that day," Lonnie replied as Gyro hugged her. "You know how some of the nightmares I have gotten in the past has come true... but this one was different... this time I was drowning... Fenton was drowning me in the water then he turned into a snake and went inside my mouth," Lonnie finished as Gyro took a minute to analyze what she just told him.

"You think it's a vision like your future vision... since you know that is one of your powers," Gyro asked as Lonnie's facial expressions answered his questions it is a possibility that it might come true.

"That's what happened with Waddle blowing up and that is what exactly what happened and with Betty taking me to The Void to take me to my father... and guess what that's what happened... so I'm thinking that it might come true," Lonnie said as she covered her mouth because of the thought of that snake going into her mouth plagued her mind.

Gyro was still new to her having magical abilities. But she mentioned to him that the crystals represented the key aspect of life. Lonnie was given this power when she was ten, so she had this power for thirteen years but she started her training to control her new ability when she found the crystals and that when she also mentioned that she swore an oath to protect the crystals with her life. But that doesn't stop anyone who wants to wield this power. But if anyone who wanted to take this power from Lonnie then that could lead to corruption, which almost happened to Lonnie if it weren't for an old friend from her childhood being there for her.

"Wait, you said Fenton? How are you sure it was him... have you met him? He is too nice and a goody two shoes... and nice to a disgusting level," Gyro asked as Lonnie was messing with her crystals.

"Well, I'm not sure it was him... well not the one we know... he looked evil and he turned into a snake and I also had these thoughts on there could be a different dimension... like everyone is the complete opposite..." Lonnie was cut off by Gyro laughing at the idea which made her mad.

"Sweet bird... come on that is not even scientifically possible for there to be different dimension... it's impossible," he said as Lonnie still was a bit mad at him then Gyro kissed her. "You're so cute when you get mad," Lonnie turned her back as he picks her up as he places her on the bed. "Don't worry get mad my sweet bird," he said as he kisses her until Lonnie stopped being mad.

"Okay... fine I'll stop being mad... ugh I hate you... I hate you so much," Lonnie said as she placed her head on Gyro's chest as she hears his heartbeat. "Good night Gy," Lonnie said as she slowly fell back asleep.

"I love you too," Gyro said as he rubbed Lonnie'shair as she fell asleep again. "Good night Lonnie and don't worry Lominic I won't let anyone hurt you," he said as Lonnie smiled as he holds her close to him.


	2. Second Warning

Chapter 2

It was the next morning, and Lonnie woke up and she had a bit of a restless night but Gyro hugging throughout the night helped her. But the same thought burned in her head. "Fenton turned into a snake and went into her mouth" She went down the stairs as she was making some coffee, and started to make breakfast for Gyro and herself. As she was looking for some flour to make pancakes, then all of a sudden she started to feel a bit dizzy. She turned around as she was back in Scrooge's office, she looked around the room then looked at the floor as was in the water. She quickly got out as she looks at her hand started to glow with her magic as she was on high alert. Lonnie walked around as she passed by a mirror out of the corner of her eyes she sees Fenton. She stopped herself as she looked at the mirror as she sees her reflection with the same evil looking Fenton from her nightmare as she turned to look at him. Fenton looked at her as he brushes Lonnie's hair out of her face. She jerked her face away but Fenton made her look at him. Then looked at her necklace as Lonnie turned and kicked him in his chest then Lonnie took off running out of the building then Fenton attacked her as she kept putting up a fight as Fenton violently scratched her back as she started bleeding, then he turned into smoke and he went inside the cut as Lonnie eyes turned green then stared into the mirror. Lonnie shook her head as she was back in reality as Gyro was standing behind her.

"Hey Lonnie, so do you think I should do something different to my... hey what's wrong?," Gyro asked as he tapped on Lonnie's shoulders as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay... I was looking for some flour to make pancakes and had one of my vision," Lonnie said as Gyro picked her up as he places her on the counter.

"Okay that's great... but that wasn't my question Lonnie. Look maybe there is a way I could help you get rid of your nightmares... but you have to trust me on this," Gyro said as he rubbed Lonnie's hair as Lonnie thought for a bit.

"How can you do that... It's not like you create a device that can erase my... that's exactly what you did," Lonnie said as Gyro nodded his he yes. "I'm not sure... I don't want this to end up like what happened with The Ego Machine," she said as Gyro rolled his eyes.

"I know that some of my work didn't turn out as I planned but I have a good feeling about this one," Gyro said as Lonnie looked at him.

"That is exactly what you said about The Ego Machine... like word for word. I'm pretty sure that this is some kind of warning anyways," Lonnie said Gyro was about to protest what she said but he couldn't, she was right but he still wanted to help her.

"Well do you trust me Lominic," Gyro asked as Lonnie turned to him when he said her real name.

Lonnie only allowed only a few people in her life call her by her real name and that was Graves, Gyro, her siblings. Lonnie does trust Gyro. She trusts him with her life and it's something that Lonnie does if anyone calls her Lominic she helps them in anything, regardless of the situation and without question.

"Okay let's go see this device then," Lonnie said as Gyro smiled as he kisses her as he left to go change.

"Thank you, Lonnie, and this time I won't let you down. I promise you that," Gyro said as he left and Lonnie was right behind him as she went to change as well.

"I know Gyro... that's what I love about you," Lonnie said with a smile as she went to go and change into her everyday outfit.

After she was done getting ready. She went to her deck as she noticed a bronze dagger that Graves gave her on a trip he went on. She stared at it for a good long minute she decided to take it as she places the dagger in her black side bag. As she took out a black book with a blue and purple star as she looks through the pages.

"What are you reading my little bird... is it how to be as smart as me," Gyro asked as he finished getting ready?

"Looking through some spells I learned and created... perhaps maybe I can use my magic to get rid of these nightmares and look to see if there is any deeper meaning to them... and I'm already smarter then you so reading that book would be pointless...," Lonnie said as Gyro took the book as he looked through the pages as well. "This is a book I was given when I got the crystals,"

"Okay, first of all, I'm smarter than you by a long shot and second you never told me that," Gyro said sounding hurt but he was just that to messing with her.

"I was going to tell you... but..." She just realized that he was just messing with her. "Okay... okay well it's all about magic... and I ain't too comfortable with talk and or explain it to just anyone..." Lonnie went on to defend herself to Gyro's annoyance but he really didn't mind it. He actually enjoyed her comebacks.

"Okay Lonnie, let get going," he said as Lonnie smiled as she gave a kiss to make him smile.

Lonnie and Gyro headed to their car as Gyro took Lonnie's hand and kissed it. She always loved that he does that. Lonnie turned her head she is seeing someone drink a red drink as a flash of light hits her face then she glimpses of a bronze dagger and blood on the floor than see herself on the floor bleeding and then she snaps out of it. Lonnie looked at Gyro to see if he noticed her temporary trance but he didn't see. But she did notice that Lonnie was writing something down without knowing she was writing something in a language that she didn't even know. She tried to read it but she couldn't understand it. But she believed the language that she was writing was Latin.

"Siren via et occidit, et labium aeneum cum pugione, et occidere per sanguinem victimae de se non est in potestate," Gyro said as he looked at what she wrote.

"What you understand this language," Lonnie was in shock that he knew what she wrote.

"Umm well... sorta I can read Latin but... I'm not sure what you were trying to write... but I'm still learning to understand it but not it can only read it," Gyro said as they got out of his car and headed to Gyro's lab.


	3. The Preparation

Lonnie sat in Gyro's car for a long time, and read what she wrote down. She got off the car and headed to the lab. When she entered the lab, she was looking for Gyro she could hear his voice coming from the other room. She headed to where he was at. And she didn't know that Fenton was behind her. When turned back to get her bag, she had left in the car when finally saw Fenton she jumped and screamed when she saw Fenton and the scream made Fenton flinched a bit.

"God damn it... Fenton you almost gave me a heart attack," Lonnie said as she was hitting her chest. "Fuck, you scared me,"

"Well, you gave me permanent hearing loss with that scream... thanks a lot... God that was loud," Fenton said in a way that was odd for Lonnie.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Lonnie said as she headed to the parking lot. Fenton glared at her as she left as his eyes turned green.

Fenton headed to one of Gyro's cabinet and he noticed that he had Modafinil. So he took it and took some needles then he preceded to a different room in the money bin that has been closed off. When he arrived at the room, he places what he took from Gyro's lab and started to read a book. As he turned to a page with a picture of Lonnie's crystals. He took a good long look at the picture in the book. Then he glanced at a locked door when he opened it as Fenton was tied up and with tape on his mouth.

"See they think I'm... you," NegaFenton turned to say to the real Fenton. "For a girl who is a doctor, she is really fucking stupid," NegaFenton went on as Fenton managed to get the tape out of his mouth, as he struggles to get out.

"Oh she'll know, they'll know that your not really me... and when they do... well let's just say that she'll make you sorry," Fenton said as NegaFenton kept reading the book as he laughed.

"Well by the time she finds out... it will be too late... I'll get my hands on those crystals..." NegaFenton was interrupted by Fenton laughing.

"You know that she'll never give those to you. She would let anyone die to protect her crystals and what's so special about some stupid rocks," Fenton asked as NegaFenton looked down at him.

"Well those stupid rocks are the key aspect of life or some bullshit like that ... and not to mention those crystals can also open up a portal to six different dimensions and one of them so happens to open my world," NegaFenton went on as Fenton was still trying to escape. "And I know for a fucking fact that Lonnie doesn't know that,"

"Well then how in the hell did you get here to our world then and how did you know she has them," Fenton asked now realizing this made no sense.

"Well let's just say that when she was in the void... before she and her sister destroy it... it opened up a rift to my world... and out of curiosity I step through the rift and that's how I ended up on your world," NegaFenton said as he was leaning against the wall as he kept reading the book. "And I knew about that crystals a long time ago and I've been watching Lonnie... for months so when the time came to take the crystals for myself,"

"Okay this still doesn't make any sense... why...," Fenton said as NegaFenton kneed down in front of him as he taped his mouth shut again.

"You ask too many fucking questions... but to shorten the answer... I need to get back to my world and the powers can help my world out... but mostly I'll be going to use them for my armor," NegaFenton left as he turned into Fenton form as he left to go get a special gift for Scrooge McDuck.

Lonnie came back with her black side bag as she headed back to Gyro's lab as then she headed to one of Gyro's cabinet as she looked over them. She was looking for a tourniquet, a butterfly needle, and a vacutainer blood tube. As she processed to go to the bathroom to get a sample of her blood in the tube. Lonnie knew that Gyro might need a sample of her blood. To be honest Lonnie never knew how he has access to medical equipment since he is a doctor of science and not a medical doctor. After she got her blood in the tube as cleaned up with a little bleach she got rid of the things she used as she places the tube in one of the pockets of Gyro's jacket. And Gyro was getting his machine ready for him to use on her. Lonnie quickly wrote on a notepad as she looked at Gyro as she smiled. Then she headed towards him as she hugged him for behind she placed the note in his pocket.

"Soo... you're extremely lucky to have a fiancé that lets you experiment on her," she said as she kissed Gyro's neck as he laughed.

"Stop that, it tickles Lonnie," Gyro said as he returned the kiss to her neck. "And I know... and most girls don't like guys like me... except you," he picked Lonnie up as he just stared into her eyes. "Fuck... your eyes are so hypnotic," he said as Lonnie blushed a bit.

"Well let's get this started," Lonnie said as she laid down on the table as she took in a deep breath. "So what do I have to do to get rid of my nightmares... but their visions," she asked as Gyro headed to get anesthesia. to help her sleep.

"Okay well I'll be giving you some anesthesia. to knock you out... and it will be a lot easier for me to help you with those nightmares," he said as he draws the liquid in a needle.

As he heads to Lonnie as he plunged the liquid into her bloodstream as Lonnie's body quickly reacted quickly with the medication as Lonnie started to get sleeper and sleeper by the second and the last thing she hears was Gyro telling her that he loves her and he was going to help her with it was the last thing do he did which made her smiled. After a few minutes, Lonnie was fast asleep as Gyro placed goggles on her eyes that he created to look into people's nightmares and dreams. He turned on a monitor next to the table as he started to get rid of Lonnie's nightmares.


	4. Final Warning

It's been an hour since Lonnie was unconscious. Gyro was sitting next to Lonnie as he was on his computer to make sure that his machine is working. NegaFenton entered the lab as Gyro looked up as Gyro rolled his eyes as he went back to work.

"What do you need this time, dummy. I'm really busy... and I really can't have any distraction," Gyro said with an annoyance tone to his voice. "And no offense, but the biggest distraction ever,"

"Nothing, I really have nothing better to do so... might as well be here and see what you are up to," NegaFenton said as Gyro was to focus on what he was doing to listen to what NegaFenton was saying. "And no offense taken,"

"Cool...cool, I need complete silence... so shut up and perhaps go away," Gyro said as he noticed an error message appeared on his machine. "Shit... hey watch over her until I come back I need to find out what's this error is all about," Gyro said as he ran to a room as NegaFenton walked up to Lonnie was laying.

"Well now that we're alone..." NegaFenton looked at her then her necklace he went to grab it they started to glow as it burned him badly. "Shit... damn it, I can't touch these crystals," NegaFenton said to himself as he tried to come up with a new plan. "Perhaps, I could possess her soul and body," he said as he brushes Lonnie's hair.

As Lonnie was in her unconscious state. She was walking around The Money Bin. Everything seemed normal well all except Scrooge's office it was a mess. Lonnie headed to Gyro's lab when she got there this was like what happened in Scrooge's office. Everything was on the floor like someone was putting up a fight. A wave of an unbearable sickness passed through Lonnie. Then she hears the elevator open as she turned to look who it was and it was NegaFenton. "Tell me who you are! Lonnie yelled as she was up to her limit. "What do you want?" Lonnie asked still yelling as he points to her necklace. As he approached her but this time she made a force field appeared around herself to protect herself. But it didn't stop him from getting inside her force field as Lonnie ran off as the room started to tilt as NegaFenton was gone and Lonnie's back violently hit the elevator as she sat down for a bit and took deep breaths to calm down, not less than two seconds NegaFenton dragged Lonnie as she used her magic to see his thoughts as she sees his real intentions as she started to scream in horror as he possesses her soul. Lonnie woke up screaming and crying she looked around as NegaFenton was comforting her then Gyro ran back the lab thinking that his invention hurt Lonnie. He quickly ran to Lonnie's side as he pushed NegaFenton out of the way as Gyro hugged Lonnie as she cried.

"I'm sorry Lonnie," Gyro said as he let Lonnie cried as she looked at NegaFenton."I shouldn't have done this... I just wanted to help you," Gyro said as he wiped her tears.

"It's okay... I love you for that... thank you for trying to help me," Lonnie said as Gyro kept hugging her. "I'm just... this one was the worst vision ever... I just need to get out of here... can we go home," Lonnie asked as she walked out of the lab as Gyro looked upset that he couldn't help her.

NegaFenton was going to take advantage of this situation as he started to hum to himself as a green magic aura as it clouded Gyro's sight as but then it went away. Gyro seemed really annoyed by Lonnie. He tried to help her but he was done with her.

"You can go! I'm going to stay here... look I tried to help you and this stupid little magic of your's is the problem," Gyro with an attitude as Lonnie was offended by what he said. "I'm done with you," the moment Gyro said that Lonnie felt her heart was breaking.

"Look Gyro... I'm sorry that I have these powers..." Lonnie started to cry more as she ran out the door as she headed to the apartment. "Wow... that was a bit harsh Doctor... but you do make some valid points... if I were you I'd cut my losses with her and stop helping her," NegaFenton said as he left with a sinister smile. "But Lonnie will eventually stop having those nightmares,"

"What do you mean by cut my losses with Lonnie... and why would I stop helping her," Gyro asked in confusion as the green hazy aura disappear as he turned to face NegaFenton but he did he had a needle as NegaFenton stabbed him with it and plunged the same liquid that he used on Lonnie.

Gyro still had enough of his strength to fight back as he punched him as he took off running as he grabbed Lonnie's bag and his jacket before he passes out on the floor near Scrooge's office. Everything was going how NegaFenton wanted. He needs is break Lonnie will power. The more he breaks her, the easier for him to take her soul and body. He wasn't too worried about Gyro telling anyone. He knew everyone knows that the real Fenton was kind and sweet, who was going to believe him? All he has to do was keep that impression and everything will be worth it.

Then NegaFenton headed out to have a quick chat with Lonnie. Lonnie got back to the apartment as she laid down on the couch. Lonnie had always been an emotional person and has had emotional meltdowns. But she thought about what Gyro told her, and maybe he was right. She had been getting her vision lately, and she had been robbing Gyro of his time and sleep. So she was going to find a way to get rid of her nightmares herself.


	5. Possession

Gyro finally woken up, he looked around the room and he rubbed his head as an unbearable headache surpassed him. Gyro looked at the book that was on the floor, he went to pick up the book as he gets a call from Graves, Gyro rubbed his head as he picked it up as he looked at his neck.

"Hello Graves, umm... What do you need" Gyro asked reading Lonnie's book as he was rubbing his neck? "What did you do to Lonnie? Why was she crying," Graves asked with anger to the way he spoke.

"What are you talking... about..." Gyro had to think long and hard as Gyro replayed what he said to Lonnie. "How in the hell did you know she was crying," he asked in confusion.

"I know her like the back of my hand... and whenever she is upset or sad, I feel what she's feeling," Graves said more aggressive as it sends a shiver down Gyro's back.

"It's something I picked up when a bit of her magic effected me," "Well she is at home but I don't remember what I said or did to make her upset," Gyro said as he tried so hard to remember anything.

"So... you did do something to upset her? And... that's the one thing I told you not to do and I'm going to make sure you pay for that," Graves said as he hung up the phone as Gyro felt the pit of his stomach drop as he quickly called Lonnie to apologize but it went straight to voice mail.

"Oh god... I'm dead... why can't I remember anything" Gyro was interrupted by a banging on the wall. He went to go check it out as he pulled out his laser gun from one of the plants that Scrooge had. He checked every door every room and every storage.

Then it came down to one door he felt his heart was pounding out of his chest, then quickly opened the door as he was the real Fenton tied up. Gyro dropped the gun as he untied Fenton from the ropes.

"What happened... wait why did you attack me," Gyro asked now realizing that he attacked him or she thought it was him.

"That wasn't me it was...," Fenton and Gyro turned as they heard the charge of the laser gun.

"It's was me... and I'm not like this pathetic excuse of a person," NegaFenton said as he points the gun at Gyro and Fenton.

"Who the hell are you," Gyro asked as it made NegaFenton laughed as he kept the gun pointing at them.

"I'm Fenton you idiot... some genius you are... but I'm not from your world, I'm from a different dimension and I need to get back," NegaFenton went on as he leaned back against the wall.

"Okay and how did you get here and what do you want," Gyro asked as NegaFenton waved his hand.

"I'm not going to answer that fucking question twice, have this pipsqueak tell you right after this," NegaFenton said as he turned around nob on the gun as he stunned Gyro and Fenton as he went to tie them up again.

NegaFenton was not one to kill his victims but he wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they get in he's the way.

"Y...you won't g...get away with this," Gyro said he refuses to NegaFenton win so easily.

"Oh... but I already have... and I'm the nightmare that has been pledging Lonnie's mind... and once I get her powers, I'm going to kill her," NegaFenton said as a green magic aura surrounds him as Gyro felt like he was looking in a mirror. "But I should I say, you're going to kill her... imagine that having the person you love to kill you," NegaFenton said as he left in the form of Gyro with a sadistic laugh as he locked the door. Lonnie was trying to use her magic to make her nightmares end but she felt like it's wasn't working. Lonnie was a person who doesn't lose her temper easily like Gyro or Graves but something in her finally snapped.

"Oh so fucking done," Lonnie said as her fist were glowing red as she punches a hole in the wall as she took a pillow and screamed into it. The fake Gyro walked in on Lonnie screamed as she turned to face him as it fueled her anger even more and NegaFenton was a bit throw off because how big of a mask that Lonnie wears.

"What do want? Isn't my magic the cause of all this," she asked as the fake Gyro approached her as he brushes Lonnie's hair out of her face.

"No, it's not, I was just mad that I couldn't help. Can you forgive me, you know that I love you," the fake Gyro said as he was about to kiss Lonnie as she stopped him as she headed to the room.

"Stubborn little bird are we? Nothing my singing can't fix," the fake Gyro walked into the same room as Lonnie he was brushing her hair to tie it up to a bun.

"Look "Gyro" I'm really not in the mood right now so can you please leave me alone," she asked as changed into her fighting outfit.

As NegaFenton was about to sing Lonnie immediately punched a hole in the wall as he stopped singing. Lonnie was pissed and was not in the mood for this. Lonnie shoved him out of her way as a huge headache came to her, as she headed outside to her car as NegaFenton wasn't going to let her stubbornness ruin his plans. Later that night, Lonnie headed to The Money Bin, but something was wrong or that's what Lonnie felt. She knew the Gyro that was in her home was an imposter. But she wasn't going to call him out on it, she needed to find the real Gyro, the Gyro she fell in love with. She checked in Gyro's lab, and every room then she got to Scrooge's office as she noticed that it was a mess, then all of a sudden the storm outside cut off the lights as she ignites her magic to give her a light source as she turned to noticed a fountain in his office.

"Hell no... that's not going to happen," Lonnie said to herself as she aimed her magic at the fountain as its bounced off and strikes her in the chest. "Damn it, I should have not done that," She walked over to the fountain as she stared at her reflection. "No... it's not real... it's not real," Lonnie said as a Lonnie stuck her arm in the water to look for something as didn't find anything she got up as turned and NegaFenton was behind and tackled her as they both fell in the water.

Lonnie trying to use her magic but the lack of oxygen was making it hard for her to fight back. She kicked him in his chest as she got out for air she used her magic to send out a distressed call to Scrooge as NegaFenton dragged her into the water again as he managed to use his power to turn into a snake and went inside her mouth. Lonnie was gagging as her movement as she got out as her hair was wet as she looked herself as her eyes turned green.

"Heh... not the body I was hoping for... but it will have to do for now and since I'm in her body... I can use her magic," NegaFenton said with Lonnie distortion voice leaking through.

"We... we have to get out of here... I can't let that Fenton kill Lonnie," Gyro said as he struggling to free himself. "She's the only girl who I have a lot in common with, she is my dream girl... she the only one who lived up to my standards," Gyro went on as he started to panic

"I gotta say, Lonnie is extremely unlucky for a lot of things that happened to her over the year... but your right" Fenton said as he was also struggling to get free. "What are we going to do? Nobody knows we're here, Lonnie is going to be killed by him... and not only that, if he uses the crystals... he could doom not only his home but ours as well," Gyro said as he sounded completely terrified.


End file.
